Drabbles
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: Short dabbles fallowing the young lives of the rowan band. Please Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Drabbles**_

_**Own nothing**_

_**Review!**_

**(Beau)**

"Isabelle!" The Wanderer woman called to her small child, Isabelle, or Belle. The little black haired child turned angrily toward her mother and rolled her dark sparkling black pool eyes.

"What have I told you child! Stop running around like a lunatic!" Her mother yanked the child's pale arm causing Belle to fall. Tears came into the six year olds eyes. "Get up!" she said and began to walk off. Belles' brother watched as she stood up. He gave her a rude look as she stood. Belle watched as her brother began fallowing her mother off. She looked around and saw a tiny village standing there. Belle looked back to the path her family was on and ran over to the village. She saw all the beautiful colors of cloth and shoes and bags. Nothing was black!

Belle went and walked through a the curtains of cloth hanging for sell letting the colorful cotton brush over her. She smiled at the pretty colors. There was a bin next to an old wooden cart with more cloth in it. Laying on top of the bin was an old dress close to Belles size. She put her hand on it and looked around. Mamma said stealing was alright. Belle looked around to see if the shopkeeper was looking. She was buisy with a customer. Belle put the dress on quickly. It was a light purple color. She went over and looked at herself in the polished glass that hung on a post. She smiled to herself. Her black curls stood out vibrantly on the dress. Her pale cameo skin looked a little darker next to the light color.

(Rook)"Papa?" The small boy said waking up from a bad dream. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. His father was not in the stone hut. He stumbled out side too see his father no where. His eyes adjusted to the morning light . There. His father stood talking to some man he had never seen before. They both laughed at a joke his father said. The boy walked a little closer to see who the man was. He was tall, and young. Younger then his father. He had curly blonde hair and green clothes on. The man noticed him first and nodded to his direction looking at his father.

"What is it Runk?" His father asked.

The little boy stood there watching.

**(Etty)**

It was her birthday today. March twenty first. She was turning seven years old. Ettarde woke up and walked down into the grand hallway . The little princes admired all the tapestries and paintings which hung about the walls which she knew each one by name. Her bare feet padded on the stone as her night gown swept across it. She pitter-patter down the hall into her parents room.

Her father was the King of Auburon, her mother the Queen. They were not in there. Ettarde ran down the main stairs to find her mother sitting at the large table in the grand dinning area. Her mother grinned as her child ran up. Queen Elsinore lifted Ettarde into her lap giving her warm hugs and kisses. "Happy Birthday my darling!" "Where is Papa?" Ettarde asked looking around.

"He's coming love. Had some business to take care of."

"Oh." Etty said.

"Hungry Darling?" Queen Elsinor asked , Etty nodded her brown haired head and smiled, her hazel eyes alight.

**(Lionel)**

Eight year old Lionel listened as his mother played her harp and sung. She sounded beautiful. He wondered why father never listened to her. Little birds gathered in the window as she sang. Lionel smiled. He looked a lot like his mother. He certainly had her height, and her hair color, but shared her love of music. His mother stopped singing and ceased her harp and looked towards her son. She stooped back down as she stood like she always did, to make herself smaller, and walked to him.

"Will you teach me one day?" Lionel asked her.

"What love?" She said .

"To play your harp?"

His mother smiled gently and hugged the child, "Of course, but we must not do it while your father is at home."

**(Rowan)**

Rosemary stood looking at the apple tree. She peered up looking for the fattest, juiciest apple. Her brown eyes flashed in the direction of the cottage. Mother did not like her climbing the trees so much, afraid she would fall and get hurt. She bit her lip like she always did when she thought. She pushed her long brown hair behind her ears. Mamma said she had her fathers hair. Curling in ringlets at the ends.

_Papa_, Rose thought. Her mother had told her about her father after her fifth birthday. She was now seven, and he never showed up like she had expected. Rose pushed the thought out of her child mind and sought the easiest way up the tree. She grabbed a low branch and heaved her small form up. She climbed higher and found the apple. It hung out above the ground. She maneuvered over to the outstretched branch too get it.

Her foot slipped suddenly. She tried to reach out and grab a branch to stop her fall. Her hand scrapped hard against the bark. She hit the ground hard.

_**Please Review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Own nothing**

**Please review**

**(Beau)**

Someone yanked back on her arm pulling her away from the mirror and pretty cloths. "What have I told you!" Her mother said angrily at her. She forced Belle to turn around and face her and slapped her pale cheek. Belle reached her little hand up to the hard stinging pain of her skin. "What are you wearing!" Her mother said.

"A- a dress Ma-ma." She said between sobs.

"A dress! And look at the dreadful color it is!"

"I- I-" She began but did not know if she would receive another slap for it.

"You what! Speak up child!"

"I like it." Belle said flinching away. Her mother ripped it off exposing Belles black clothes. She detested them. She had never seen colorful clothes before until that day. And she loved everyone of them. And she hated black.

**(Rook)**

"I should go." The man said to his father. Jack nodded and said goodbye. Jack Woodsby, his father, turned towards him, "Runkling, what is it now lad?" He did not sound angry with him, perhaps slightly annoyed.

"Who was that?" Runk asked.

"A friend kiddo. He needed to talk to me." Jack told his son in quiet tones. "Why?" Runk added looking up at his father. His hair needed to be cut, it brushed in front of his coal like eyes. Jack could tell it annoyed him.

"He's going through a hard time right now. Let us go see what we can find for breakfast shall we?"

**(Etty)**

Her birthday had gone like any other birthday. Gifts, food, Mother spending the day with her. Her father had shown off Ettarde to his guests. She had a lot of knowledge for a child, let alone a girl. Her father had gotten her a little play castle made out of painted wood. Little painted lead figures came with it. She sat playing with them with her mother for a long time. Her mother had left for a moment and Etty could hear her singing down the hallway. She heard her fathers jolly laugh and telling her mother that he loved to hear her sing. Ettarde loved her mothers singing as well. Each night Elsinore put her too bed with a song. The day that, all of this would stop happening, Ettarde would cry.

**(Lionel) **

That evening his father was gone. Lionel sat down in the little room his mother always plaid her harp and sang in. It was a light blue color with light yellow curtains and a red chair. His favorite colors. He loved that room and would always go into it to have time alone. And now he was in there too learn.

His mother taught him how to hold the harp properly. She strummed a short and easy song and had Lionel strum it after. "There you go!" His mother said when he strummed it correctly the first time. "You're a natural sweetie!" Lionel smiled and strummed it again. He looked up too see his mother smiling in front of him, and his father behind her. She had not seen him enter for he was at her back. Lord Roderick's face reddened with anger.

"How dare you teach him that nonsense!" he yelled at Lionel's mother. She stood up and faced him standing in front of Lionel.

"You do not wish to hear the harp my lord?" She asked calmly.

"If you dare teach him any more I will burn you little harp!" He yelled and left the room

**(Rowan)**

Pain shot through her small form. She closed her eyes and curled up. She heard some one call her name and footsteps running towards her. Her mother knelt down next to Rosemary pulling her gently into her embrace. "What were you thinking Rose!" She sounded angry that Rose had disobeyed her, but happy that she was not severely hurt. She checked for any broken bones on Rosemary's body, only some bad scrapes and bruises.

Her mother picked her up and carried her into the cottage.

"What hurts the most?" Her mother asked as Rose began crying.

Unable to speak from so much tears she lifted her little scraped up hands up to her mother. Celandine took them in hers gently cleaning the wounds. Rosemary couldn't stop crying. Everything hurt horribly and she did not like seeing her own blood all over her arms and hands. That made it all worse.

"Mama! It- hur-ts" Rosemary said when her mother accidentally pushed harder with the wet rag. Her mother put the rag aside a moment and brushed Rose's hair out of her face. "I know my little seed."

**What you think! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER**

**OWN NOTHING**

**REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED **

**Beau-**

"You know this whole anger strike you got going Belle has got to stop. Mom is pissed at ya." her brother said sitting on the large trees roots eating an apple. Nine year old Belle was slipping into her secret clothes behind the trees trunk. Ever since she was seven she had been sneaking out away from her family and changing into normal clothing instead of black ones. She usually went to town but today she was going to explore the forest. Sherwood Forest was vast and huge, usually a little girl would get lost in its wilderness, but Beau knew her way around well enough.

"I am just saying, I don't wanna see my lil' sis flogged tis all." her brother was saying.

"I don't care anymore!" Belle said coming around the tree. "What does it matter? We are made to do things we don't want to! Steal things, kill things, wear stupid things. I am sick of it. So what if I am the only Wanderer that does such" She paused looked around and pulled up her wavy black hair. "I am going to leave one day. And I won't come back."

**Rook-**

Rook , ten years old today, walked with his father and their dog through the forest. Spring had broken way to summer, and summer to fall. Soggy leaves clinged to his sheepskin boots. His hair shaggy but neat hitting just above his black coal eyes. "Father?"

"Yes Runk?" Jack Pigskeep said.

"How much longer till we get home?"

"Not much farther." His father said gravely , something was on his mind. He never got grave, or very serious unless something bad had happened.

"Father, what's wrong?""Sheriffs guards are accusing us of crimes we have not committed."

"Oh." Runk, did not quite understand yet what his father meant.

**Etty-**

"But I don't want to!" Etty said loudly yanking her arm away from the maids hands. She pulled up the sleeves to her pink and gold gown and stood angrily. "Why must I attend fathers stupid banquettes? There is no one my age there!"

"Miss Ettarde, you do not know that." The maid who usually attended to her was named Amelia. She was a pretty maiden about five years older then Ettarde.

"You know your mother met your father at a banquette?" Amelia said.

"Really?" Etty stopped fidgeting for a moment and listened.

"Yup." she straitened Ettardes dress and put the little crown on her head. "You might meat your love at a banquette one day." Etty smiled let Amelia take her hand and they walked downstairs to the corridor.

**Lionel-**

Lionel had hidden from his father for over an hour now. He would be furious at him for running off. But Lionel had not wanted to learn anything of swords or arrow. He just wanted to play music with his mother. He had gotten quite well at playing his mothers harp, she told him he was a natural. Just then a loud clank came from out in the hall. Lionel opened his door and peered. It was his mother. She was bent down helping a servant with the fallen trays.

Lionel walked out and began helping them silently. His mother when they were done took his hand and led her to their secret room. The room where she had been teaching him play the harp for years.

"Darling, why are you not with your father?" His mother asked sitting in the window seal.

"I hate fighting. I don't want to fight. He keeps trying to get me too." Lionel explained.

"Tell him.""And be whipped! I don't think so." Lionel sat down. "Why was I cursed to be so tall?" He did not mean it rudely but his mother, a tall woman, looked at him in anger.

"Its not a curse my son." She said soothingly, "It will come in handy one day."

**Rowan-**

Rosemary stood on the stones that were laid around her mothers garden whilst her mother worked. Her dark hair was braided back in two strands at the top of her head ,nestling next to her ears, causing the rest of the long tresses to cascade down her green dress. She peered up at the birds in the trees, then at the sky , then around her mothers glade at the spring. Rose glared at that stupid spring. It mocked her.

Her mother was the woodswife, so there for she had woodsy magical, earthly powers. She was trying to teach her daughter, but Rosemary couldn't learn it. She tried and tried and tried to learn what her mother was teaching, it just wouldn't happen. She was utterly human. Like her father.

She could not stand that either. That she had no father there to teach her things that fathers usually taught.

"Rose honey, please stop climbing around on things." Her mother said. Rosemary got down and accidentally stepped strait into one of her mothers plants. She stepped off quickly but the poor plat was squished under her little feet. Celandine sighed calmly. She was always so patient. Rosemary burst into tears at the sight of the little flower. She couldn't even tend plants like her mother.

"Honey, it doesn't matter." Her mother said hugging her tightly, "I don't care if you can heal or tend to plants, or any of that stuff. All I care about is keeping you safe and happy. I would love you the same either way."

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Yay! Sorry for the long wait. Just got Braces. **

**Own nothing, please read , enjoy, review :D **

**Beau-**

"You know the stories they tell of Sherwood?" She told her brother when coming back after another forest adventure. She has gotten quite well at sneaking away.

"What stories?" He asked peering at her.

"Outlaws. Fairies. Spirits. All of them!" She said flashing her grin at her brother.

"Outlaws are murderers, fairies lure young maidens to their deaths, and spirits suck out souls." Her brother said frowning and turning away. They sat in the shadowed camp with two other Wanderers, their mother and an older man.

"I saw outlaws today. They looked friendly-"

"Please tell me you did not talk to them!" Her brother replied a little too loudly.

"Talk to who?" The old man asked Beau pulled her black hood over her face and said nothing.

**Rook**

He ran as fast as he could to catch the piglet that had just escaped. The dog they had chased after him barking at Runk's heals. He tripped and fell sprawling into the grass just near where the piglet stopped. The little piglet happily snorted around the fresh spring flowers as he snuck up behind it. Runk quickly grabbed it and scooped it up with a triumphant laugh. He carried the squealing piglet back to where his father and the rest of the pigs where, a grin lighting up his face.

"Look Fa! I caught it!" His father, Jack, smiled and told him good job. Runk knew that he wanted to be just like his father one day. He was patient, kind, loving, the father of anyone's dreams.

"What do you say that tomorrow I teach you how to use a knife. In case you have to go off on your own again." His father said. Runk nodded and smiled up at him. He looked almost identical to his father, they never spoke of his mother who apparently died in childbirth. Runkling didn't believe it for she had no grave, or anything to mark her existence. It did not matter to him though for he knew his father made up for the absence of his mother.

**Etty-**

"And this is my daughter Ettarde," Her father introduced her to another of his important dinner guests. Etty sighed inwardly, but curtseyed politely like her mother had taught her. She then spoke of her favorite philosophers, and later that evening sung the lullaby that her mother taught her for their guests.

"She'll be very beautiful when she is of marrying age." The man said to her father. He said something else that Etty could not hear."Shall we discuss this in private…" Her father was asking. _Discuss what? _She thought dying to know.

Her maid had taken her to her room helped her bathe and then settled her into bed. "Your mother will be in, in just a bit. Do you wanna read till then miss Ettarde?" Amelia asked.

"Yes please!" Etty exclaimed with a bright smile. "Amelia would you like me to teach you how to read?" Etty asked her maid.

"Miss Ettarde maids do not read." Amelia said standing to go grab a book off the shelf. The book had pictures of mermaids and a man holding a lightning bolt on it.

"Mythology." Etty said she patted for Amelia to sit down next to her. The young maid did so and leaned against the wall. "Page one…."

**Lionel-**

Dinner was served as soon as his father returned to the house. Today it was roughly around eight thirty in the evening. Lionel sat in the big chairs at the big table, his mother across from him and his father at the head. They ate in silence as usual until his father spoke.

"Now, what did you do today son?" He asked a smile across his face for once.

Lionel shrugged and put the spoon in his mouth. "You wife?"

"Embroidery my Lord. I'm working on a tapestry to hang in the hallway upstairs." His mother said with a smile looking strait into her husbands eyes.

"Good! That wall is looking a bit blank. I shall love to see your progress on it!" He said with another smile. His mother nodded and winked lightly at Lionel.

That evening she had tucked Lionel into bed and sung him a song before kissing him goodnight.

"Mother?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yes darling?" She picked up the candle she brought into the room and was about to walk out the door.

"Thank you." He said before closing his eyes and turning around. _Thank you for not telling father that you had taught me more today. _He thought.

**Rowan-**

"Hang it where it belongs." Her mother said without even turning around to see that Rosemary had simply dropped her mantle by the door instead of placing it on its hook.

She groaned and hung it up properly. She stuck her tongue out making a face at her mothers back before going to their room. Her mother kept a book filled with different pictures that she or Rose herself had drawn of different plants, and other things. One of which was a drawing Celandine did of Rosemary.

Rosemary at times, mainly if she has had a bad day, would take the book out and look at its pictures sitting by the hearth or laying in the soft grass outside. Her mother was an excellent artist, even Rose herself was quite good. She took their book and laid down on the ground by the hearth sighing meaning too as she flipped to her namesake plant.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked knowing why she had gotten the book out.

"Nothing." Rosemary lied. She did not know why she tried to lie her mother , Celandine always knew when she was.

"Then you would not mind setting the table for dinner." her mother asked stepping over her to get to the pot that hung above the fire. She tested the stew with the wooden spoon they kept next to the hearth. "Almost done." She looked down at her daughter laying on the ground. Rosemary, laying on her back, had the book open on top of her face. "You are quite skilled if you can look at the pages like that," her mother said a hint of laughter in her voice.

Rosemary tried not to smile but did not lift the book off her face. Her mother bent and picked it up setting it aside on the stool. Rosemary threw her hands up covering her face before Celandine got a look at it. Rose did not feel like explaining the red marks forming on her cheek.

"Now either tell me what has gotten into you or do as I asked and sat the table for dinner." Celandine had walked back over to the pot and took it off the fire. "Rosemary?" She said again when Rose had not moved.

She sat up with a sigh and showed her mother her face, "What happened this time?" Her mother asked kindly kneeling in front of her.

"It was that same girl, she called me a bastard and said that I was unwanted, and several other things that I am not repeating to you." Rosemary told her simply folding her arms over her chest.

"What did you do to her?" Her mother asked.

"I pushed her down." Rosemary said looking down at her hands. "Then she slapped me so I punched her, than came here." Celandine was not surprised, her daughter had always been a fighter physically and mentally. _Her personality is much like her fathers, _she thought. "We will discuss your punishment after you sat the table and we eat dinner." Celandine said standing.

"But it was her fault!" Rosemary said going to the kitchen area to do what she was told.

"No buts." Celandine said , "You do not stop fires with more fire."

**Well please review :D**


End file.
